Ten Minutes More
by TotemundTabu
Summary: Some pwp drabble I wrote for an askblog time ago - FRUS, HumanAU (Francis is a teacher, Alfred a student). NC17, NSFW, nothing violent.


NC17, NSFW, nothing violent, some old sex scene I wrote for an askblog. Human AU where Francis is a teacher and Alfred a student. uvu

* * *

_**Ten minutes more**_

* * *

»I don't have much time…«, he chuckled, breathing in the smoke of another cigarette.

Alfred pouted, »A twenty minutes break is enough.«

Francis rolled his eyes and extinguished the gitane on the sole of his shoes, »I thought we didn't like quickies.«

»No, _you_ don't like quickies: because you can't make me desperate enough and because you are too greedy and once started you always want more.«

Francis looked at the clock and then again at the boy.

»We had sex this morning, can't you wait for other four hours?«

Alfred puffed his cheeks, offended, crossing his arms. He clenched his messenger bag, like he were ready to take some steps away, and mumbled a »Fine, I guess.«

Francis gave a low sigh. Alfred's _fine_ never meant just fine, it usually meant something along stay here and look how cold I will get until my childish persistence ceases allowing me to forget the awful wrong you did me.

The teacher scratched his nape, nervous (which he was not willing to admit, Alfred made him often), a glanced at his boyfriend. Francis often showed a certain carelessness towards timetables and… okay, true, he was kind of insatiable during sex… so it was kind of normal if Alfred felt those urges too and didn't think too much about the fact they were on his workplace and his own university.

The French teacher cracked a little smile, at which Alfred seemed to reply with a confused look. Francis came closer and kissed the boy's ear, licking the lobe and the curve, slowly, then whispering, with the muskier and warmer voice he could use, »Let's find a more intimate place, shall we?«

»…you are terrible.«

Francis' hand slipped under Alfred's shirt, tickling his soft skin, running on the trail painted by bones and muscles. He groped Alfred's ass softly, making a shiver run through the boy's spine.

Alfred's hand clenched the French ponytail with furious embarrassment, as the boy shouted »Storage room, now.«

Alfred went some steps ahead, looking around to check if somebody was looking. Francis chuckled, slightly amused.

There was nothing he loved more than seeing his boyfriend blushing up to the tip of his ears. So cute. He found himself hungry and horny in a matter of seconds.

As he closed the door behind them, Francis glanced at Alfred, who backed up slightly, until his back touched the wall. Francis licked his lips, smirking, and then he came closer and started to kiss the American boy's neck.

»Are you running away now?«

»I feel kinda… like prey.«

»That's the point.«

He licked the strong muscles of the young neck, sucking slowly, while Alfred let out a mellow moan of pleasure.

Francis put a hand over his lover's mouth, »Tut-tut. Somebody might hear you.«

Alfred nodded, realizing only a second too late that that hand would have meant also that Francis would have done anything to make him moan and squirm. With his other hand, the French man untied the boy's belt, slipping between his jeans and underwear, caressing his erection.

He tried to protest, in vain: Francis' lips were still tormenting his neck, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh and the tongue caressing the scorching, pulsing, signs of the bites. Alfred arched his back and his neck, in a twisted mix of wanting more and feeling already too aroused to stand on his own two feet.

Francis started going down, placing kisses on Alfred's burning skin, licking and nibbling the chest. Alfred chocked a moan, his heart beating desperately in his ribcage.

»Loud. – Francis snickered, taking off his tie and throwing it away – You are always so loud.«

He moved down again, kissing Alfred's belly, licking the belly button, sucking the soft chubbiness on his hips. Alfred's skin was tasty and salty, inviting and warm. The more he tasted it, the deeper Francis bit and the stronger he sucked.

He felt Alfred's erection growing against his hand, the boy started to rub himself onto his palm, in a silent plead made of muffled sighs. Francis chuckled more and took the end of Alfred's shirt, caressing the blond head, whispered »Take this in your mouth. I'll need both my hands from now on.«

Alfred, incredible to say, obeyed.

Francis lowered Alfred's jeans enough to free his lover's cock from the constriction of clothes.

Alfred's bottom lip quivered as the French man started to lick his erection while caressing it through the boxers. Francis licked his lips too, smirking, while sucking the tip through the thin fabric.

»Please…« , Alfred mumbled.

Francis was about to deny but his eyes glanced at the clock right above the door.

He licked one of his fingers and let inside the boxers, still without taking them off nor ceasing to tease Alfred's dick. The American boy shivered and squirmed, as the finger started to masturbate his butt, caressing the eager borders, teasing its entrance.

Francis took off Alfred's underwear and started to suck the tip of the throbbing cock, swallowing as much as he could, and then pushed a finger inside, making Alfred almost fall on his knees. Alfred's mouth was agape, mouthing a protest he couldn't manage to form. His shirt, wet with saliva, already fell from his jaw, as Francis used his second hand to caress his balls, and added a second finger inside him.

Alfred squirmed, as Francis' mouth enveloped completely his cock: the warm, soft tongue dancing on his tip. He felt close to shooting into those sweet lips, so wet and inviting – the air became scorching, his panting louder, was that storage room always so hot?

He yanked his head back, welcoming a third finger inside. His tongue was pending from the lips already, his breath almost gone.

Francis started to touch inside him enough to make his ass beg for something bigger and stronger, his walls feeling suddenly empty and unsatisfied.

Alfred bit one of his hands, trying to shut himself up, to avoid screaming out of pleasure.

Francis was still licking him and suddenly the boy felt too angry and pissed off at those perfect touches, those damn beautiful touches, he pushed Francis' face lower, filling his mouth with his cock, pulsing up to the end of the man's throat, thrusting into him – he was still licking, with a damn smirk, even with his mouth shut open – and then coming with a low, rough grunt, forcing Francis' head still close to him.

Panting, he lost strength into his arms and stopped pushing the lover's head, with a slight embarrassment painted all over his face.

Francis didn't seem annoyed, though. He swallowed quietly and then cleaned, with his soft big tongue, Alfred's cock from the few sperm still staining it.

»Emh… I…«

»It's fine. – the teacher winked – It's kind of arousing seeing how much you want me on you.«

… damn. Always with that smirk.

Francis freed his hair from the ponytail and brushed them quickly with one of his hands, then smiled at Alfred's, »Ah, _à propos_… - he starting moving again, quickly, the fingers inside Alfred's ass – I want you too.«

Alfred leant more against the wall.

»Here?«

»On the bench, if you prefer. », he kissed Alfred's thighs, licking the tender flesh of its inner side, drawing a line up to the balls and wrapping them, while moving his fingers up to Alfred's prostate.

The boy shrieked in surprise, with a hot and dark aftertaste of arousal. He gulped, trying badly to hide a moan, the nodded weakly, »The bench is fine… but, for the lube?«

Francis took out his wallet from the back of his trousers and picked a single use bag of lube, »Well, I'll never say these things are not useful.«

Alfred swallowed and Francis placed his jacket on the bench next to them, so that it would have been more comfortable to stay on. The French man gave a long sigh, his erection pulsed, barely held back by the tight trousers of his suit.

Francis snapped his knuckles, trying to focus a little more and contain his first instinct: thrusting with no restrains.

Alfred laid down and he came closer to him, slowly kissing his neck again, over the hickeys, licking the bite marks, caressing the curve of his hips sweetly, kissing the legs, licking up his salty skin, finding pleasure in the sweat and the broken panting Alfred reacted with.

The man opened the bag and lubed his fingers and his, finally free from the zip, cock.

Alfred looked at the clock nervously…, »Please, Fran…«

»What?«

»Move!«

Francis pushed in two fingers, making Alfred arch and shiver.

»Bossy, aren't we?«, he growled, pushing harder inside.

Alfred sank his fingers in the iron bars of the bench, letting out a whine of melted pleasure.

Francis bowed more, moving his fingers deeper, enjoying the scorching warmth of Alfred's walls and their softness all around him. He kissed Alfred's cock again, licking it quickly to make him relax more, while he started to push his own dick inside him.

Alfred startled, impatient, and shouted, »Fran..!« but his words got chocked by a thrust.

He trembled, his legs getting tense with shocks of pleasure, as Francis started to thrust quickly, eagerly, furiously. Alfred let his head fall back, moaning loudly, feeling his whole body pulsating against Francis', begging for more.

Francis thrusted quicker and quicker, making the bench tremble, slamming himself into Alfred as he had to drown into him. The boy bit his bottom lip, holding back as much as he could, while twirling around, getting desperate for having Francis' whole length inside him.

»Mo- more.«

Francis didn't even reply, he just banged him stronger. His forehead was glistering with beads of sweat, his breath getting thicker, rougher, like a low roar.

Alfred could feel his whole body on fire, his skin covered in sparks of pleasure.

He gasped, mouthing, then reached out to get Francis closer to him; and that's what the French man did, while pushing even deeper. Alfred could feel the balls slamming against his entrance, while he lost any perception of where, inside his ass, Francis ended and his own body began.

»More!«, he cried, holding Francis' back and sinking his small nails into the skin of the teacher, who growled and thrust into him with savage desire. Ferocious, beastly, with his golden curls ruffled – he almost didn't seem himself.

His grin finally disappeared, leaving its place to a passionate grunting.

Alfred kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue inside the others mouth, tasting its sweetness.

Without interrupting his rhythm, Francis held Alfred's desperate cock into his hand, pumping it among the moans of his boyfriend, whose fingernails started to make his back bleed.

Alfred held him closer, clenching his lips, suffocating a scream of pleasure, while feeling Francis' hips slammed faster and his hand jerking him off. His heart blacked out, his eyes wide shut while his legs were completely upright up to his feet, his toes curled, needy and shaking.

Francis licked his lips, smirking slightly, if possible even more turned on by the view Alfred offered him. He went in and out quicker, aiming for Alfred's sweet spot, leaving him more and more on the edge. Alfred wriggled his hips, squirming, frenzied.

»I can't take it anymore, I can't… - he moaned – So good…«

Francis' movements on his cock and inside him got so strong for a moment Alfred was afraid he was going to be broken in half, then he felt Francis getting even bigger inside him and, with a furious thrust, he came all over Francis' stomach. He was still moaning and holding onto his lover, who came right after, filling him up and then falling over his panting chest.

He reached his ear, licked it and whispered, »I love you.«

Alfred smiled, wiggling his feet in joy, and kissed Francis' head all over.

»Love you too.«

Francis stared at the clock above their head for a second.

»Ah… I have to go.«

»Wait, what?«

»I have to go!«

Alfred held him back in the clench of his legs, keeping him close, »No! Cuddles!«

»I have to go, _petit_…«

»No!«, he shouted, pouting.

Francis protested, weakly, »I have a lesson in two minutes, Al…«

»No no no no no! No! No!«, Alfred shouted, louder and louder, forcing Francis against him.

»Baby, I…«

Alfred's puppy eyes hit him directly in the heart. His weakness. Fuck.

»… well, I guess I can stay ten minutes more.«

»Twenty!«


End file.
